1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method of the imaging apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a camera including a positioning device such as a global positioning system (GPS) is known. More specifically, a camera including a positioning device having a logger function in which positional information is recorded as log data and, subsequently, a route of movement of a user can be generated by using a personal computer (PC) and the like is known. In the above-described camera, positioning (position calculation) is performed at a fixed time interval (i.e., at a positioning interval). However, such continuously repeated positioning keeps on consuming electric power. The electric power is also required for a shooting operation as one of the important rolls of the camera, so that demanded is to reduce the power consumption used in positioning as much as possible.
To solve the above problem, according to an example of the conventional technique, the positioning interval is changed according to a receiving state of signals from GPS satellites. More specifically, in a case where it becomes a state where the signals cannot be received or in a case where it becomes a state where less signals can be received, the positioning interval is set to be longer in comparison with the state where the signals can be received.